


Confidence in Incontience

by propofthedead



Category: Bleach
Genre: ABDL, Cop Fic, Daddy/little - Freeform, Diaper, Diapers, Dom Grimmjow, Dom Zaraki, Gay, Incontinence, M/M, Murder, Sub Ichigo, Yaoi, dark themes, dead bodies, diapered Ichigo, incontinent!Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propofthedead/pseuds/propofthedead
Summary: Ichigo suffering from injury has been render incontinece but thanks to a past boyfriend he was able to get his confidence back and discover this new side of him. But working as a forensics scientist makes it hard to discover the past of one of his ex-lovers. And doesn't help that a new Tokyo detective on a special case in his town seems to have his eyes set on poor Ichigo Kurosaki.





	1. New Officer into Town

**Author's Note:**

> New story I have been thinking a little about but not so sure about so please let me know if you enjoy this chapter. Remember to read and review please.
> 
>  
> 
> (And if you can't tell I kinda gotten into Dexter which probably makes it more darker than normal)

Ichigo sighed a little as got home from his work at the police headquarters groaning a little as he tugged his pants down revealing his soiled diaper to his empty apartment. Ichigo let out a sigh, “man hours in this thing,” Ichigo grumbled to himself as he got to his room laying down on a plastic mat in a corner of his small bedroom decorated with little baby toys. Ichigo sighed a little as he laid there on the plastic mat trying to relax from having to work late due to another body coming into his office for analysis, but right now he can relax. Ichigo smiles as he peeled off his old diaper, taking some wipes from the and began wiping himself clean before laying out a thicker diaper printed with teddy bears and baby blocks and putting it under his butt. Ichigo let out a soft sneeze as he apply baby powder to his privates and then taping up the diaper.

Ichigo sighed a little looking up at a teddy bear on his dresser as he stood up remembering when the first few days after his incident of beating up a mugger who got a lucky shot right under his abdomen. He was render incontinent after the incident. That happen when he was fresh out of college and just starting his career as a forensics scientist for Karakura Town police force at twenty-four.

~1 year ago September 23, 2015~

Renji sighed as he watched his friend watch something on his laptop, “listen Ichigo I know you are not feeling comfortable with your new problem but there are ways of getting over this,” Renji said as he brushed his red hair away from his face.

“I really don’t want to hear it, Renji,” Ichigo said grumbling making sure to turn away from Renji his medical diaper crinkle from the movement.

“Okay listen I know you are not happy about this I want you to try this,” Renji said showing a dating website name kinkwithme.com showing a page of men and ladies in diapers and other baby items.

“What the hell Renji!? Wait you made me a fucking account,” Ichigo said yelling Renji even more getting up ready to beat Renji to and back from kingdom come.

“Just hear me out, I had an old friend of mine lose her left hand this one time, and she meet someone is into amputees,” Renji said explaining. Ichigo was still fuming as he stared down at the pineapple-haired redhead.

“So you are saying I should meet up with some freak?” Ichigo questioned getting more and angrier with his friend.

“No no, what I’m saying is that she was able to get her confidence back because you know she found someone who could make her feel wanted,” Renji said as he finished explaining to Ichigo. “So maybe if you are able to find someone who I guess likes diapered men or something like you can get your spunk back,” Renji said shrinking back a little.

“Ugh, I don’t know, I mean this just sounds kinda extra,” Ichigo said looking at the website seeing his account have been set up in the abdl realm. “And I’m not so sure about this,” Ichigo said still not entirely on board with this idea.

“Oh come on at-“ Renji started before the website let out a small ring of a message being delivered to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed a little and looked at the message from a strange man that goes by the name of Kenpachi Zaraki. “Maybe I can try it out,” Ichigo said to himself getting a loud pat on the back from Renji.

“Told you can do this,” Renji said smiling.

~October 3, 2016, current night~

Ichigo sighed as that memory came back to him reminding how he fell into being a bit of an abdl and his first encounter with his first daddy but that’s a story for a different time. Ichigo sighed a little as he got on his bed smiling hugging an old lion plushie of his named Kon. Ichigo was just starting to fall asleep when his phone started ringing making him.

“Hello?” Ichigo asked as he picked up the cell phone a bit grumpy that he can’t even sleep.

“Hey Ichigo, I need you to come in, the Justice Ministry sent down one of their detectives and he wants to talk to you,” Renji said sighing a little obviously stuck at his desk as detective.

“Ugh why does he want to talk to me?” Ichigo asked grumbling a little sighing as he gets up.

“You know your recent report? Well he thinks it’s connected to a killer that he has been investigating,” Renji explained sighing a little. “And I know you probably unwind already and you don’t like people outside of the office knowing your problem but I can’t deny him,” Renji said sighing a bit more obviously not happy about not being able to work on his case now, “just come over now show him your notes and the body and we can go out for a quick drink or something.”

“Fine but first drink is on you,” Ichigo said sighing as he put on a pair of sweatpants after ending the call. Ichigo grabbed his bag, filled with his case files and supplies for changing on the job, slinging it over his shoulder as he exited the apartment and locked it behind himself. Ichigo scowled as he walked down the street with a slight waddle and muffled crinkles.

 

“So when is he going to be here?” a tall blue-haired man asked as he saw Renji ended the call smirking a little blue iris’s gleaming a little like a cat.

“No worries Jaegerjaquez-san he will be here soon enough, but don’t be surprised if he kicks your ass,” Renji said as he got his papers in order tapping it in agitation.

“Really a nerd can beat me up? And just call me Grimmjow,” Grimmjow said laughing at the idea of some scrawny nerd could beat him up if he wanted to. Please he could take guys bigger than him with ease a nerd can’t possibly beat him up. “And if he is such a tough guy why does he work in a lab?” Grimmjow questioned smirking a bit to himself.

“Simple he’s smart but people know not to mug him,” Renji said smirking a little making Grimmjow have a sour look on his face.

“Really huh,” Grimmjow hummed thinking about how he will immediate the nerd smirking a little.

“Yeah sent the last gang to the hospital,” Renji said chuckling a little. Looking towards the front of the station when he saw his strawberry friend entered.

“Hey Ichigo this is the guy good luck,” Renji said laughing a little leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo to do work together.

“Special Detective Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I hope you can help me out my case shrimp” Grimmjow said smirking a little as he looked down at Ichigo even though there was like a three inch difference between the two of them. Ichigo gave a scowl up to Grimmjow, “this guy has some guts at least,” Grimmjow thought to himself smiling even more the gleam in his eyes growing ever more mischievous.  
“Ichigo Kurosaki, forensics, now let’s get this over with, thanks to you Renji owes me a drink,” Ichigo said leading Grimmjow to his keeping a scowl on his face to make sure his blush stays down hoping to all gods and entities that his diaper would stay unnoticed. Sighing a little as he opened the lab bringing out his files on the victim. 

“Alright victim was male Japanese, age 24, measures around 142 centimeters, name Ryu Sasumaru suffered many cuts resulting in a slow bleed out, if you want me to I can go to the morgue next door and pull the body out for you,” Ichigo said slapping an extra copy of the file into Grimmjow’s hands.

“Very well short stuff,” Grimmjow said smirking a little noticing how this made the orange head scowl deeper as he strut off to morgue to bring the body out. Grimmjow hums slightly when smelt something strange right where Ichigo was standing making him observe Ichigo more and more like cat stalking a mouse.

“Alright locker 6 locker 6 ah there,” Ichigo said mumbling a little to himself pulling the body tray revealing a small dead male with cuts all over his body some deep and some thin. “Now notice how the skin is cut around the flesh wounds,” Ichigo said getting a pair of latex gloves pulling the skin up.

“It looks like jagged and sloppy,” Grimmjow noted taking a closer look himself.

“Eyup now with how the deeper cuts seems to be around the major arteries shallow cuts just here and there, suggest someone with experience but has an angry tool like a saw blade. Unlike being a nervous amateur,” Ichigo said explaining things in a deadpan.

“Really are you sure about that?” Grimmjow asked getting a nod from Ichigo. “Well looks like I will be in town for a while then, mind if I get in on this drink?” Grimmjow asked grinning like Cheshire cat in mischief noticing little sounds whenever Ichigo moved a lot.

“No thanks I was about to go bed before I was call here cause of you forget,” Ichigo said grumbling as he threw away his gloves and close up the locker. “Now if you don’t mind,” Ichigo said as he started to force Grimmjow out of the morgue with relative ease.

Grimmjow was honestly surprised that was able to be forced out by someone this small but this just makes it easier to hear and he noticed something was off. The carrot head sighed as he locked up the lab walking around with a very slightly limp of some sort.

“I know you are a guess at this station but please unless it’s an emergency please let me stay home when I make it home alright,” Ichigo said with a scowl. “Damnit I just had to wet while expecting the body with him. Luckily the body should get most of his attention,” Ichigo thought sighing to himself a little. “Renji let’s go get those drinks!” Ichigo called out exiting the station with a flustered Renji trying to get his stuff together and follow the orange head.

“Oh he’s fun,” Grimmjow said fondly to himself as he watched the party leave, “but let’s see if I can get that’s shrimp secret to spill before I solve this case,” Grimmjow smirked and thinking of how much fun this station is going to be compared to the others.


	2. A Drunk Insight into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo finally gets that bar drink, and a small walk down memory lane to when he first met his first and only daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while I had school and not too mention when it become spring I get as lazy and drained as someone with depression.
> 
> Either way hope you all enjoy  
> remember I love reviews and comments.

“So how was big ocean guy?” Renji asked with his cheeky smile plastered on his face as he and Ichigo walked towards the local bar called The Twisted Room owned by an old friend of Renji’s named Shinji Hirako.

“A bit of high horse jerk,” Ichigo said a bit in a huff grumbling a tiny bit mumbling a little to himself still grumpy from having to come in his wearing his ‘relaxing’ diapers and then wetting himself in front of the stranger that dragged him to the station as well.

“Sorry sorry but you know he reminds me of a certain someone who you loved being talked to like that,” Renji said with a devious smirk as he opened the door to the bar humming a little to himself. Ichigo turned to him and gave him a glare and small pout at that comment. “Aw what’s wrong baby are you wet,” Renji teased laughing a little to himself, earning a hard blush from the orange head.

Ichigo gave Renji a dark glare and elbowed him hard in the stomach earning a loud gasp, “Renji you have Rukia and she owes me big time,” Ichigo said very annoyed not very happy that Renji was bringing that up.

“Ok ok I deserve that but still from what I hear he sounds like Kenpachi when he was getting you into baby mode,” Renji offered rubbing his stomach as he sat on the bar smirking to see it was Shinji up on the bar.

“Oh if it’s our favorite cop and forensics specialist” Shinji greeted with his wide tooth grin as the two colored hair got on their seats, Ichigo’s being accompanied by a small squish noise, making Shinji tilt his head a little before his grin got wider. “Oh what’s this Ichigo still has no papi,” Shinji said teasingly knowing everything about everyone who enters his bar is his specialty.

“Ok either a hard punch or a free drink your pick,” Ichigo said darkly not in the mood for any teasing. Making Shinji put his arms up in defeat sighing as he started making a drink for the bad mood orange hair.

“Hai hai, but seriously though you need to get someone soon you being such grouchy baby,” Shinji said shrugging a little as he put down a strawberry sunshine for Ichigo. Ichigo grumbles a little as he starts taking a drink from that.

“I wouldn’t push him around Shinji, he’s grouchy cause someone from the ministry is an investigation with one of Ichigo’s recent patients called him down from his house just as he was getting comfy. Not to mention he’s a bit like his old papi,” Renji said smirking as he got a mug of beer from Shinji. Making Shinji snicker a little as he was cleaning a few glasses.

“He is not like Zaraki!” Ichigo said blushing a bit huffing a little grimacing as Renji smiled.

“Let’s see here makes sure to tell you are a smaller nerd, is a bit of a brawn over brain, and is a bit arrogant, Shinji who does that describe?” Renji asked looking at Shinji.

“Sounds a lot like Zaraki,” Shinji said humming to himself in thought making Renji smirk as Ichigo groan.

“And I was describing Mr. Jagger- whatever his name is,” Renji said looking at Ichigo, “check and mate.”

“Ok fine he’s similar to Zaraki,” Ichigo said with a small sigh starting remember back to his first date with the tall mountain of a man that is Zaraki.

 

~1 year ago Spetemper 26, 2015~

 

Ichigo sighed a little looking around the café a bit nervous not used to going out in public like this since his incident putting him back into diapers. Ichigo felt like all eyes are on him and everyone somehow knows that he’s in diapers thinking that he was some sort of freak of idiot. Ichigo gulped when he felt a big hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw a tall and muscular man with long black hair drawn back in a ponytail and a large scar coming down his left eye.

“So are you little Ichigo?” the tall man asked as he came around and sat across from him giving him a smile showing a strong set almost feral set of chompers. Ichigo glared at him darkly at the little comment but he guess it was something he might have to get used to if he was going to go down this rabbit hole. “Oh yeah that’s right you are mostly here cause your stuck in diapers, either way I’m Zaraki Kenpachi,” Zaraki said smirking a little.

“Please don’t say that out loud,” Ichigo hissed blushing hotly as he glared down at Zaraki which only seemed to amuse the tall man as he released a deep chuckle that totally doesn’t make him melt a little. “I told you I’m not ever sure this um lifestyle would agree with me,” Ichigo said sighing a little looking a little sad again.

“Fair enough but remember, I understand that I get the pleasure of being your first daddy,” Zaraki said teasingly as Ichigo blushed deeply again. “But I don’t mind that you can’t control it or the fact you aren’t even sure you would like being a little, all I ask is to keep an open mind,” Zaraki said smirking a bit deviously.

“Ok fine but I wanna go my speed,” Ichigo said sighing a little still blushing a bit hotly. “Then maybe that can work,” Ichigo said forcing his blush down.

“Hmmmm I will do that for a few things but remember I’m the daddy in this relationship which means I have final say for what is good for my little baby,” Zaraki said chuckling a little as the Ichigo blushed again. “We can go your speed but I have a few ground rules, one when in private I’m daddy to you, two when out together you have to ask for a change, and lastly you are trying my lifestyle so I can make you go a bit out of your comfort zone but I won’t do anything to crazy,” Zaraki explained.

Ichigo gulped and looked nervous. “Alright I guess that is fair, Zaraki but at least tell me when you plan on ‘pushing’ me,” Ichigo said sighing seeing how it is fair from Zaraki’s point of view he would probably be a lot happier with someone is more experienced in this weird thing than someone who is just forced into diapers.

“Ah ah, what is rule number one again?” Zaraki asked smirking a little as Ichigo sighed blushing a little.

“Sorry daddy,” Ichigo said blushing to a shade of an actual strawberry.

 

~Present, The Twisted Room~

 

“Yeah I guess I wouldn’t mind getting a ‘daddy’ again,” Ichigo said sighing a little as he air quoted the daddy part grumbling a little. Blushing a little when Renji and Shenji gave him a smug look. “But there is no way the blue jackass is it,” Ichigo said giving them both a hard glare as he downed the rest of his drink. “Now Shinji what’s your most expensive drink I can drink without having trouble walking home?” Ichigo asked smirking as he looked at Renji.

“Crap I was hoping you would forget,” Renji said muttering a little as he drank more of his beer.

“Well how about a Black Rasphbutine?” Shinji suggest smirking a little as he got to work on mixing the drink together to make a deep purple color drink that has little berry seeds peeking through the glass. “Here ya go,” Shinji said sitting the drink down in front of Ichigo, “this should just be enough but I can’t promise you not having a wet night.”

“Since when do I not have a wet night,” Ichigo said earning a chuckle out all of them.

 

Blue eyes seemed to lock on the orange head as he down the over drink. Grimmjow smirked as a waitress brought over a blue hawaiian slowly sipping on it as he kept watch of the orange head drinking a few beers after the black drink and the red head start leading them out of the bar with the bartender waving them off. Grimmjow smiled as he caught to ten slowly and paid for his drink and start following the pair noticing how the orange-forensics expert seem to be walking around a bit off balance. This made Grimmjow grow a predatory smile as he waited outside the building where the duo entered, seeing the red head exited the apartment complex.

“Good he is about a block away from my hotel, this will make things a lot easier,” Grimmjow thought as he started walking towards the hotel humming a little to himself a little.

 

Ichigo groaned as he started drinking a few glasses of water deciding he can’t handle blue-hair jerk and a hangover at the same time. Sighing a little as he waddled into his room and started changing his diaper seeing that he was getting to the point where leaks could occur seeing the baby prints faded from the front. Changing into a similar diaper then, peeling his shirt off, he put on a blue onesie struggling a little with the buttons a little.

“I wish daddy was back,” Ichigo said a bit sadly as he went over to his baby corner grabbing a pacifier and the plush bear that Zaraki had won him when he was first being little giving it a hug as he suckled on the pacifier and climbing into bed. Groaning a little he wished that daddy was here knowing that the blue hair detective will make work a living hell.


	3. Teasing and Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large look back at the first step of Ichigo becoming an AB to Kenpachi and Grimmjow treating Ichigo as a little distraction from curiosity as any other cat would.

Ichigo groans as he woke up letting out a yawn his pacifier dropping out of his mouth in the process. Ichigo slowly got up, diaper crinkling and squishing as he waddled to the kitchen area of his apartment grumbling tiredly at the slight hangover from his drink and starts making coffee grumbling to himself as he set the bear on the counter. Ichigo let out another yawn not caring for his full diaper as he sat down chugging a glass of water to drive the slight hangover away for good. Ichigo sighs and looks away slightly, remember his first night with Kenpachi.

~ 1 year ago Septemper 30, 2015~

Ichigo blushed as he went to the restaurant blushing as this was his first date date with Kenpachi carrying a bag over his shoulder. Ichigo was a bit nervous having worn khakis and a polo shirt to the restaurant he felt as if the diaper was even more obvious. With a deep sigh, he entered the restaurant still a bit self-cautious of going out swearing to the heavens and back that everyone was hearing his diaper rustling.

“Huh someone is waiting for me I big tall guy,” Ichigo said to the hostess still blushing slightly as he tried to force it down a bit.

“Ah right this way,” the hostess said smiling as she guided him to the back of the restaurant to Kenpachi relaxing in his seat. “Here we are,” she said setting the menu down for Ichigo’s spot and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

“Huh thanks for huh the date Zaraki,” Ichigo said with a mild blush never been really good at relationships. He sat down as softly as he could trying to make little to no sound with his diaper getting a smirk from Kenpachi.

“I’m so glad I didn’t scare you little Ichigo but remember the first rule,” Zaraki chided slightly giving Ichigo a laid back but predatory smirk. Ichigo could feel chills down his neck and some heat down there and around his cheeks.

“Sorry I’m still not used to having to call you huh daddy,” Ichigo said blushing managing to get the daddy out quietly still blushing but remembering the other rules now he sighed and handed his bag to Zaraki. “And rule number two is that,” Ichigo said blushing that bag being his acting diaper bag for the night out.

“Good boy,” Kenpachi said as he peaked in the bag slightly seeing medical diapers plain and boring as snow before tucking the bag underneath his chair. “Now I have something special planned for later and no worries it won’t be anything too bad,” Kenpachi said smiling wildly.

Ichigo wanted to retort but he was cut off by a waitor. “Good Evening gentlemen welcome to Noches I’m Keigo and I’ll be your waiter for the night,” the brown hair and smaller man said mostly focusing on   
Ichigo and seeming like he could die if he even glanced at Kanji. “While I am here can I take your drinks?” he asked

“Yes I’ll have a beer and he’ll have soda,” Kenpachi said making Ichigo blushed slightly as the waiter didn’t question it quickly running off to get the drinks. Kenpachi smiles and gives Ichigo a small wink.  
“You know I could’ve order,” Ichigo said giving the tall mountainous main a glare which made him smile even wider.

“That’s true just be happy I didn’t order you milk,” Zaraki said in a joking matter which made Ichigo huff and glare at him but he did get an odd feeling off enjoyment out of it. “Oh and that’s not the surprise either,” Zaraki mentioned afterwards.

Ichigo gulped and sighs wondering what it could be. But the rest of the dinner went off without hitch. Ichigo was slowly catching himself and calling Kenpachi daddy when there are no waiters around to hear him. Zaraki kept talking learning more about Ichigo and his interest and what his hobbies are stating that a daddy should know everything about their little one which made Ichigo have that odd feeling again.

Zaraki smiled as he payed for the meal, “Now does little Ichi need a change?” Zaraki asked smirking as he made Ichigo blush hotly giving a famous glare at him.

“Yes I do,” Ichigo muttered grumbling a little as he pouts adding a small daddy feeling just a bit smaller as Zaraki smiled and pulled the bag out and gestures to the bathroom. With a heavy sigh Ichigo goes into the restroom with Zaraki right behind him going into the handicap stall blushing hotly. “You know I can change myself right?” Ichigo questioned a bit annoyed at him.

“You can but what kind of daddy would I be if I didn’t change my baby’s diapers?” Kenpachi teased laying his coat down giving Ichigo a spot to lay down.

Ichigo blushed and nervously got his pants off exposing a very wet and yellowed diaper still very adult and medicinal making Zaraki tsk a little but reminds himself its all in good time before he can start spoiling little Ichi a little. Ichigo laid down on the coat the size difference more obvious as the coat drawfs him a little, “There we go already for a diapie change,” Zaraki cooed teasingly making Ichigo have that small feeling but he felt heat down in his cooled padding.

Zaraki smirked as he saw private Ichi standing at attention, “Aw baby is excited to get his diaper change,” Zaraki teasted smiling widely as Ichigo blushed and looked away groaning a bit. “No worries I know I can have that effect on people,” Zaraki said quickly and medically clean Ichigo’s area surprisingly not being in any case sensual just medical making Ichigo relax. “There we go lets get Ichigo all nice and clean,” he said powdering his area bringing out another diaper and tapes him up nice and snug.

“Um thank you daddy,” Ichigo said still blushing looking away quickly grabbing his pants and tugging them on blushing hotly. “Was that the surprise?” Ichigo asked blushing hoping it was cause that was one of his most embarrassment after him getting used to wearing diapers after the incident.

“Nope that’s just part of daddy’s basic duties remember?” Zaraki said smirking not cooing or baby talking him to make him feel a bit less embarrassed. “Its out at a little place I know,”Zaraki said slinging Ichigo’s bag over his shoulder and goes to wash up like it was no big deal while Ichigo slowly did the same keeping his head down a little to hide the deep red blush on his face.

“Come on its pretty tame,”Zaraki reassured him as he leads him to the street going down to a small arcade with a claw game on the outside. “Just pick a toy and I’ll win it for you,” Zaraki said with a wide smile.

Ichigo still embarrassed from the bathroom changed pointed to a lone teddy bear looking very embarrassed. Zaraki showed a wide smirk and gets to work on the bear missing on the first try but gets him on the second try nearly losing it at the end.

“There we go a nice little friend for you,” Zaraki said handing it Ichigo. “Now baby he will protect you from the dark and the scary monsters that might be your closet so take care of him or her ok?” He questioned Ichigo like he would with a child or toddler making him blush more.

“Alright and hum thanks for dinner,” Ichigo said holding the teddy bear a bit unsure what to do with him yet. “And I guess this was pretty tame,” Ichigo said admittedly letting out a deep breath.

“Yeah and remember little ones always have that one plushie they like to keep around so I’m adding a rule,” Zaraki said with a small hint of amusement making Ichigo gulp feeling Zaraki’s control wrapping around him. “You must carry him on your person somehow when we are out on a date,” Zaraki said smiling a widely.

“But but but I don’t want people to see,” Ichigo said glaring at Zaraki trying to get some control back.

“He can be in your arms or in a bag, just has to be around you on our dates,” Zaraki said in his stern father voice. Making Ichigo give up the control again with a small nod.

~Present Day, Ichigo’s Kitchen~

Ichigo smiles as he looks at the bear fondly and goes off changing into his work diapers which were mostly white but had a small babyish design on the diaper’s tape landing zone packing more into his bag. Putting pants on and getting dressed he poured some coffee in a portable mug and start heading the station sighing slightly. But stopped spotting the bear and with a small sigh he tucked it away in his bag.

Grimmjow was just around the bend as he saw Ichigo exit his apartment building eyeing his target of interest with a predatory but curious look trying to see if there was something odd that this forensic nerd has that nobody less does but he noticed a small teddy bear peeking out of his bag. “Well that’s a little different,” Grimmjow muttered to himself as he starts walking to the station as he tries to thing what could possibly be going on with the case he has been assigned to. But honestly Grimmjow was a bit more curious about his target grinning like a Cheshire Cat, whistling as he walked down the street. “Oh hey it’s the forensics nerd,” Grimmjow said smirking as he watched Ichigo tilting as he noticed that his body shape around his rump seemed to change a little.

“Oh its you,” Ichigo said glaring at Grimmjow still annoyed about having to come in when he wanted to see the body.

“Still grouchy I see?” Grimmjow said chuckling to himself trying to push his buttons a little to see what makes him tick.

“Yeah, I like staying home instead of coming back to work,” Ichigo said glaring venomously at him.

“Yeah yeah how about a lunch I would like to hear your opinion on the case,” Grimmjow offered smiling seeing it as a perfect change to peek in his bag.

“Fine but only cause its lunch,” Ichigo said walking ahead making more faint noise.

“Excellent,” Grimmjow said to himself as he knew he was closer to getting to the core of the nerd’s enigma.


End file.
